Dark Chocolate
by MegaKat
Summary: After being asked by Nappa if he could court her, Dark Mercury decides to use a little bit of positive reinforcement for all of his hard work. Darkury x Nappa


**Even before I'd watched PGSM, AnaFrost and I talked about this pairing more than a little bit! I give you Dark Mercury and Nappa, for your enjoyment. Just a quick little oneshot as a birthday gift! Happy Birthday, Ana!**

**Oh, I just love delicious evilness. So… a oneshot to whet yall's appetites while I work on other things, AND a little something for my girl, AnaFrost. Happy birthday, sugar! I'll be finishing up Passion Fruit SOON, I promise! I'm just trying to work out the kinks with the Blue Bomber!**

Taking another carefully measured bite of a fine chocolate from the box sitting at the foot of the throne, Dark Mercury threw her naked legs over the side of the throne and reclined in it sideways as she waited patiently for her most loyal warrior for darkness to return from his outing.

The chocolates were a gift from him, as were the rare blue roses sitting in a vase on a table not far away, and as she demurely crossed her legs at the knee, Mercury wondered for the millionth time what she was even thinking by stripping down and waiting for him naked.

Because loyalty such as his couldn't be bought. And should be rewarded. Not like she cared for him… right? "Not like I've rewarded Nephlite in the same way," she mused. Not that she would, either. Nephlite was loyal but the man had a temper that downright got on her nerves and a tendency to whine whenever she showed Nappa favor over him just because Nappa had done a good job in collecting energy.

She still showed Nephlite a hell of a lot more attention and favor than Beryl ever had, though.

Gods, Beryl had been such a stupid, lazy bitch. Plucking up another chocolate, Mercury smiled smugly, silently triumphing once again over her easy, flawless defeat of Beryl only a handful of weeks ago. True, she hadn't been alone, but Metallia had been downright eager to let her take over the energy-collecting business once the great queen of darkness had seen how downright efficient the evil Senshi was. Far better than Beryl ever had been. The fact that she didn't mind getting her hands dirty hadn't hurt her bid for leadership, either.

"Such a lazy bitch. Any queen should throw herself into the hardest work from the very beginning. It's just good business, and the hardest jobs get done right. They shouldn't be handed out to lackeys. Lackeys fail at the hard stuff. It's Evil 101." Yes. If wanted it done right, you had to do it yourself. Sure, sitting on a throne and being a beautiful figurehead was good in its own way, but that just wasn't Mercury's style.

Maybe that was part of the reason she was sitting there naked. Nappa had taken quite a bit of the load off of her, far more than Nephlite had—though if she was giving credit where it was due, Nephlite _did _try. He was just incompetent. But she wasn't so blind as to punish him for that, as Beryl had; she just gave him simpler tasks to complete and praised him heavily when he did the job right. "Stupid bitch should have learned that positive reinforcement has its merits far more than negative reinforcement… but then again, I don't think Beryl ever took Psychology… and certainly not college level while she was still in junior high. Hell, she was so ignorant of so many things I hardly think she even attended a class of any kind."

Gods, while she was thinking of classes, she had to admit that Nappa had been an immense help to her in that department as well. She'd started college last fall after working for the Dark Kingdom three years ago, and the class load was practically killing her. Nappa had actually done her homework for her and written a paper that was nearly due, presenting them to her while she was trying like hell to explain to Metallia that her cover couldn't be blown if the great queen wanted Ami to continue farming energy for her from the college.

Nappa hadn't handed her the stack of papers for any other reason than to see her smile, and when she'd thanked him in total surprise—and then had found his paper on wormholes to be ridiculously accurate—he'd only beamed like a happy little kid and given her a bow before promising to do the rest of her physics homework for the week. "Who would have thought that a big, sweet lunk like him would be so gods damned intelligent?" She wondered aloud for the millionth time.

He was very, very smart, as she'd found out in only a matter of days once she'd started letting him do some of her assignments—but only the ones where she already knew the material, never the papers where she could actually learn something from doing the work herself.

Insanely smart, especially at anything that had to do with math, the sciences or astronomy. Maybe that's why she liked him. No, she didn't like him, damn it, she—

"Ok, _fine_… I like him," she admitted with a little groan of frustration as she pillaged the box for another chocolate. "Explains why I allowed him to get me a proper courting gift once he'd explained that chocolates and flowers aren't the way his people do things," she giggled, feeling a little giddy as she recalled the moment he'd presented them to her and asked to court her, informing her with a sigh that he wished he could court her properly.

But in yet another display of total, absolute loyalty, he'd explained that he hadn't wanted to blow their cover by going on a killing spree, that bringing her dead bodies as a true courting gift would only do her harm in the long run.

So he'd done things in the tradition of her people and had brought her flowers and candies. "Big, sweet man," Mercury sighed with pleasure.

And in a rare bit of risky indulgence, she'd smiled and told him that if he wanted to court her, he needed to do it right. When he'd asked her if she had any particular requests for her gift, she'd told him to bring her someone she hated. He'd been off like a flash and had been gone for over an hour already, but Mercury wasn't impatient; she knew that the one person he'd likely hunted down would be tough to catch and even tougher to kill.

As if on cue, she heard someone stepping through the portal in the corner, and Mercury's heart began to race as she heard a very familiar pair of boots stepping heavily on the stone floor, coming closer… then stopping.

"If I'd known I'd come back to find you waiting like _this_…"

Turning her head, Mercury feigned nonchalance even though her heart was pounding a mile a minute in anticipation, her hand rising up so that she could bite into another morsel of chocolate. "You would have what?" She asked with a tiny, knowing smirk, eyeing Nappa's very prominent erection as it strained against the fabric of his underarmor.

"Not a clue," he rumbled, his dark eyes wandering her body, clearly memorizing every delicious little detail of her flawless, naked skin. Every curve, every dip, the color of her nipples and the hue of the thatch of well-trimmed blue hair that he could glimpse between her crossed legs. "So… you knew about Saiyan tradition after all?" He asked in quiet surprise.

"No, I—wait, me sitting naked on a throne while eating chocolate is part of Saiyan courting?" Mercury asked in mild surprise.

"No, but… accepting my courting gift means that you might be willing to let me take you to my bed," Nappa replied hopefully as he stepped forward and lifted his blood-caked right hand up to her eye level to present his offering. Her frown was expected, but it still made him shrink a bit in disappointment.

"I thought you'd bring me something blonde and full of air," Mercury sighed in disapproval. "My fault, though… I should have been specific, I shouldn't have assumed that you would automatically know that I wanted _her_."

"But you don't want her dead," Nappa said evenly, letting his lips twitch upwards when she eyed him in surprise. "You want her miserable. And didn't you tell me once before that misery was so much worse than death? That that's why you imprisoned Beryl for eternity instead of killing her?"

"Hm… you have a point," Mercury admitted with a brief grin. "And the fact that you've brought me her prince's head will definitely make her miserable."

"The fact that I took it while he was fucking her will probably be a lot more effective than the fact that I killed him," Nappa chuckled, beaming slowly when his queen just gaped up at him with wide eyes.

"You _**didn't**_!?" She cried out in astonishment, only to laugh and uncross her legs so that she could kick her little feet in glee as she squealed with dark delight. Mercury leapt out of the throne then and right into his bloody arms, pulling herself up on his shoulders to plant a firm kiss right on his lips. "Please tell me that they weren't just naked! Please tell me he was actually inside of her when you cut off his head!"

"Balls deep," Nappa purred, licking his lips and melting at the taste of her, his purr starting up to let her know that he was very, very happy about that kiss. "And ripped it off, not cut it off," he corrected with a grin. "I flew in once I'd managed to locate my prey, right through an open window, and when I pushed the curtain to the side I found Chiba Mamoru fucking Tsukino Usagi against a wall in his apartment." Gods, her smile was totally worth the hour-long hunt! "And then I floated right over and ripped it from his fucking shoulders. Then I nearly went deaf from all the screaming—gods, that girl has got a set of fucking lungs, Blue!—before I waved at her and took off with my prize."

The former Saiyan general received another kiss combined with one more squeal of delight, and when he flicked his tongue out to part her lips and she actually opened to him, he let out his own soft, low sound of pleasure, his hand releasing his courting gift. The head of Tuxedo Kamen rolled along the floor as Nappa lifted his queen up a little higher with his freed arm and he kissed her slow and deep, relishing how good and perfect she tasted and how amazing she felt pressed against him.

Gods, he needed to get the fuck out of all that armor so he could feel her skin against his own! But first… "I'll go… wash up…" he breathed between slow, passionate kisses, his nose breathing in her growing arousal as she stroked her fingertips down the back of his head.

"No," Mercury breathed as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. "Your hands are covered in the blood of my enemy… and I like it," she admitted with a little smile.

"You sure, Mercury?" Nappa asked gently before using his long legs to their advantage to take them to the corridor that would lead them to her chambers.

"Yes, but… you're going the wrong way, aren't you? Didn't you say _your_ bed?" She lifted a perfect blue eyebrow when he froze and eyed her in wonder, his mouth hanging slightly open. "Nappa? Something wrong?"

"But… not that I'm complaining," he said quickly, "but that makes you mine, my queen. Totally, completely… mine. Your bed would be considered part of courtship. Mine… that would be what your people call marriage."

"Too fast for you?" Mercury asked seriously, immensely pleased when he just gaped in shock.

"No! I want all of you!" He quickly protested once he could remember how to speak, his body doing a one-eighty as he spun them towards his own door, his weight pressing her to it once he'd rushed her there with his Saiyan speed. Nappa didn't open it, though, he only kissed her once, slowly, before speaking again. "You're really sure, my queen? You… you really care about me like I care for you?"

_Hell, I must like him more than a little bit to be doing something this insane_, she thought. But then… "Whether or not I do, Nappa, you know I'm always all-or-nothing. Now… do you want to take me to your bed or not?"

She didn't have to ask twice; Nappa even broke the doorjamb and he simply shoved it open in his eagerness without turning the knob before he took her into his territory and carefully laid her down at the head of the bed. "Last chance to back out," he informed her as his beast licked its chops. "Once I start, my beast is definitely not going to let me stop, my queen."

**YUSH I'M SUCH A TEEEEEASE! I LIED! It's a doubleshot! I'll post the remainder of Ana's birthday present on her birthday, April 30****th****! Yall had better give her some birthday loves in your reviews, too!**


End file.
